1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display apparatus in which the number of digits which can be displayed simultaneously is finite.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 9(a) and 9(b), two methods are generally adopted as displaying methods in a display apparatus in which the number of digits which can be displayed is finite. When the number of digits which can be displayed by a display unit 100 is, for instance, 30, if display information whose number of digits exceeds that number is input, the input of the 31st digit and onward is inhibited in FIG. 9(a), while the display information on the leading side is deleted (scrolled) in FIG. 9(b), thereby making it possible to input the 31st digit and onward.
However, the telephone number in FIG. 9(a) and the address "KAWASAKISHI" in FIG. 9(b) are displayed incompletely, and the display information as a whole is thus utterly meaningless. Hence, there is a possibility of giving erroneous information, so that it may be even better not to display it at all. In addition, this results in an inconvenience and bad economy in that the effective number of digits of the display unit of the display apparatus, whose number of digits is finite is occupied by a number of wasteful characters.